Talk:List of Badges by Difficulty
I have deleted the content of this page since it is almost a replica of the information we already have on the article "Badges". In case anyone wanted to refer to the information previously on the article, I've left the previous content below. IBot 20:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- For a list of badges by the alphabet, please go to the List of Badges Alphabetically. List by Difficulty Easy *--- - *"Hold the Line!" *0.o Badge *101 Damnations *Alcatraz Tourist *Aliens Have Died *Applesauce Sampler *Areas Codebreaker *Band Camper *Beats Mowing Lawns *Bloated Defence Budget *Bloody Buccaneer *Bloody Path to Victory *Bloon Popper *Blue Runner *Broad Side of a Barn Shooter *Bubble Bully *Bubble Tasting *Building Blocks *Cakewalk *Chain Chump *Chain-gun Gymnastics *Chatmaster *Color Collector *Colorless Rampage *Compulsive Box Opener *Crossing the Line *Cruising to Craziness *Cutting Through Confusion *Damn Dirty Zombies *Darwin Award *Data Entry Intern *Deadly Jewelry *Deadly World After All *Defender of Kingdoms *Dinosavior *Dirty Desk *Dodgeball *Dragon Chaser *Errand Boy *Escape form White November *Feral Training *Feudal Feud *Field of Corpses *Field of Strife *Field Training *Filler Up *Filling the Trenches *First Contact *First Picks *Fist of Fury *Flight Apprentice *Flight School Graduate *Fly Trap *Fun With Antimatter *Game Design Disciple *Game Design Guru *Game Theory Philosopher *Game Theory Physicist *Gold Digger *Gruesome Death *Hanna Is My Copilot *Heads Will Fly *Hitchhiker *Junior Ecto *Junior Olympian *Kindergarten Artist *Leisurely Stroll *Line Rider *Mad Skills *Marker Sniffer *Martian Recruit *Master Trainer *Merry Poppins *Million Dollar Candidate *Minefield Scout *Newbieland Conquerer *Newbieland Explorer *Office Job Veteran *Officer Bounce *Pants full of Squiggles *Paradox Shmaradox *Path of Pwnage *Pepe LePwned *Pin Flingin' *Power Nectar *Prismatic Rampage *Pygmy Pioneer *Ragdoll Initiate *Rampage *Register Biscuit *Relentless Attacks *Road to Inner Peace *Roboslayer *Rodoeo *Rolling Start *Running Start *Sand Sorcerer *Scrap Metal Supplier *Seeker Slicer *Sencing the Beat *Sergeant Grumbles *Six-Sided Student *Slingshot Rookie *Snowball Warrior *Special Prize Winner *Stairway to the Light *Stickicidal Maniac *Super Sashimi *Sweet Grid16 *Synergistic Spheres *Taste of Battle *Taste of Blood *Test Your Might *The Light Fragtastic *Thumb Tack *Tiny Victory *Toddler Tower *Training Day *Village Bully *War is Hell *War Profiteer *Wasteland Profits *When Hobbits Attack *Wool Whacker *Y2K Relived *You Have to Earn the Badge Medium *Adventure's Beginning *Age of Victory *Always One Survivor *Angel of Destruction *Anika's Delivery Service *Antarctic Assassination *Apocalypse Then *Apocalyptic Enrepreneur *Apocalyptic Optimist *Badges Badges Mushroom Mushroom *Bake a Pretty Cake *Ballin' *BattleBot Endurance Champion *BF *Big Game Hunter *Black Hole Son *Blob Naturalist *Bloon Destroyer *Boat Defender *Boot Camp Graduate *Born Again Sinner *Bubble *Buisiness Executive *Burning Spider *Candy Man *Celestial Soldier *Chain Champ *Challenge Achievement *Cheesy Escape *Clean Desk *Cliché Conquest *Combat Ready *Combusteo and Juliet *Conservative Constructionist *Corporate Drone *Corrupter Disruptor *Counter-Terrorists Win *Dawn of the Alive *Daycare Pickup *Den Remodeling *Deranged Mutant Killer Monster Snow Goon Slayer *Diebold Hacker *Difference Detective *Done in 60 Seconds *Dot Destroyer *Double Dome Defender *Elevator Eyes *Empyreal Destroyer *Ending the War to End All Wars *Epic Drill Sergeant *Eraser of Evil *Faberge Factory *Feeling the Rhythm *Flying First Class *Forcast for Destruction *Free Flyer *Freedom ActionShifting *Freedom Flyer *Fulp Fiction *Garage Performer *Gauntlet Champion *Ghost Breaker *Ginsu Knife Mastery *Global Warming Assistant *Going Bananas *Gravity Tinkerer *Great^1000000000 Grandfather *Hedgie Glider *Hell Dining *HMO Practitioner *Home Sweet Home *Hot Runnings *Huge Manatee *Ice Cream Gotten *Jailbreak *Kill Drill *Knee Deep in the Undead *Legendary Ant Poisoner *Life, Death, and Honor *Life, Love, Understanding *Magnoliophyta Master *Making Connections *Malus Domestica Connoisseur *Mass Deflation *Master of Bows *Meadow Conservationalist *Meaning of Death *Medieval Unity *Microbial Menace *Missionary *Musical Destruction Badge *Musical Multiplication *New York Minute *OMG! TANGERINES *Parachutes Are Overrated *Party Crasher *Party of Five *Path to Greener Grass *PC Load Letter *pǝʇɟıɥs *Pizza Lover *Platformer Performer *Player Pack Pwnage *Playing with Tar Fire *Preschool Artist *Princess Seeker *Profesioeo *Professor Bounce *Proffesional Cleaner *Protecterra *Quick as a Hawk *Rat Farmer *Real-World Geometry *Reckless Ant Food *Red Light District *Reefer Management *Ring Leader *Rising Threat *Road Scholar *Rollin' On Up *Rouge Rogue *Rural Rampage *SAM Sharpshooter *Samurai Jacked *Sensei Slayer *Shark Jumper *Smooth Operator *Snakes on a Trophy *Solo Star *Spherical McCarthyism *Splash of Color *Squeaky Clean *Steel Samurai *Still Alive *Strength of a Warrior *String Theorist *Super Happy Adventure Time *Survival of the Toughest *Surviving the Odds *Survivior *Tactless Assassin *Technicolor Savior *Teeter-Totter to the TARDIS *The Hunt for Red Button *Think Outside the *Title Trasher *Trained Difference Spotter *Typing of the Demonic *Ultra Violet *Unholy Power Book *Unleashed Fury (and Zunder) *Unpoppable Force *War for Oil *Way of the Wizard *When Kongregate Attacks *Xtreme Tanx *You're Doing It Wrong *Zen Gardener *Zombocalyptic Extravaganza Hard :>_< Badge :3D Zen Master :99 Dead Balloons :Achievement Completionist :Action Potential :Advanced Warrior :Aerial Master :Alive Monsters :Amazing Maze Master :Amberial Ace :Apocalyptic Missile Commander :Arena Smackdown :Army of Lots :Avian Savior :Ball Breaker :Balloon Fighter :Balls of Fury :Baron Bounce :Being the Very Best :Beyond Clicking :Bird Brain :Bloon Slaughterer :Bottled at the Source :Bridge to Somewhere :Cambian Champion :Capsized Mothership :Carbine Ninja :Carpal Tunnel Survivor :Casual Gamer :Champion Robotics Engineer :Chro-O-Johnny :Churchton Windchill :Circular Savant :Citizen Snips :City Suckers :Coin Collector :Consumer Restraint :Cranial Conquest :Deceptive Dessert :Defender of Earth :Defender of Mars :Defender of the Universe :Demon Slayer :Divine Villager Pillager :"Do You Has a Flavor?" :Doomed Heroes :Door Keeper :Dragon Re-Slayer :Drone Warrior :Duck and Cover :Dungeon Curmudgeon :End of the Road :Engionicnaut Hero :Excit Excitement :Expert Dimension Hopper :Exterminator Badge :Flawless Victory :Flux to be You :Fool's Gold :Frantic Frenzy :Friends with Functions :Frisky Feline :Full Health Coverage :General's Slaughter :Generic Achievement :Geometric Mastery :Gnarly Pipeline :Godlike Invertebrate :Gourmet Kongregate Supreme :Guitar Champion :Headache Badge :Heroes' Victory :Hidden World of Gemcraft :High Warlord :Illuminator Badge :Infinite Loop :Keyboard Hero :Keymaster :Legendary Protector :Life is Fun :Light Life :Linksys Admin :Line Driver :Live and Let Die :Mad Hatter :Mechanical Samadhi :Microgame Masochist :Microscopic Mayhem :Minovian Hero :Momentum Mayhem Master :Music Survivalist :New Doeo King :New Hero :Newtonian Master :Now You're a Man :One Dimensional Harmony :Orbtacular :Overachiever :Pillagus Maximus :Pixel Perfect :Pizza Psychopath :Polar Bear Rescue :Pure Madness :Ragdoll Ninja :Reach for Dubai :Remembering the Alamo :Rings Not Passed :Rock Mobster :Rotation Rotation Rotation :Run Fast, Run Fancy :Scale of Justice :Scurvy Scallowag :Sketch Artist :Solving the Melody :S-Mart Shopper :Sniper Badge :Speck Revolution :Spectral Selection :Speed Demon :Speed Razor :Spherical Ninja :Spotless Desk :Star Power :Super Dolphin Cannonball :Super Spelunking :Supreme Cthulhu :Supreme Resistance General :Symphony of Lights :Teflon Terrorist :The Chosen One Zero One :The End Ender :The Fanciest Pants :The Sun Eater :"There Can Be Only One" Badge :To Hell and Back :To the Extreme! :Triangular Treachery :Trippin' Bubbles :Trojan Hero :Ultimate Dodgeball :Ultimate Relaxation :Unscratched Lens :Warship Destroyer :Went Fast and Won Impossible *99 Problems *Band-Aid Fetish *Black Hole Escape Artist *Chaos Theory *Fear Not the Darkness *Feat Fantastic *Fish Thankfulness *Flower Power *Hall of Fame *Hardest of Core *Hexiompossible *Immaculate Desk *Interstellar Golf Deity *Line Flyer *Lord of War *Necronomiconquerer *No Orb Left Behind *President Madagascar Assassin *Rhythm Prodigy *Super Crazy Guitar Maniac *Thunderous OPEC Guardian *Tunnel Vision *Ultimate Monster Slayer *Up to 11 *World Domination